A Love Beyond All Others
by WhovianTitanPotter
Summary: Rose and Jack manage to find the 10th Doctor but it is still too soon in the Doctor's timeline. Can Jack and Donna ensure the Doctor and Rose have a magical day, even if it is just for that day? Set after "The Unicorn and the Wasp" for the Doctor & after Journey's End for Rose. **Note: This story is a segment in "Unexpected Reunion"**
1. Love Beyond All Others (Part 1)

**Hello everyone!**

For those of you who are joining me right now and have not read "Unexpected Reunion", this is a segment from the story. Basic gist is that Rose is meeting the Doctors all out of order as she searches for the one that coincides with her timeline. :) She's met the 8th. This is her memory that she is showing the 11th Doctor (whom she is reunited with). "Unexpected Reunion" is the story of Rose Tyler as she makes her way to the 11th. It is not necessary to read that story. I tried my best to write this in a way where it can stand on its own. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!  


**Please review!:)  
**

* * *

Rose sighed as she stepped into the waiting gate. Sure, she could have easily traveled through the more conventional method and just zap into being but Jack made her realize she needed a break. A simple chance at doing something normal. She looked down at her flight ticket and slightly grinned. Traveling first-class on a 10 hour flight… Of course Jack would do that for her. Although it had been ages since she had last seen him, they spoke often. Well, through a linear point of view, she had seen him the week before last but with all the 'roaming' she had been doing, it felt like years.

She hadn't seen River since their last meeting, prior to running into the 8th regeneration of the Doctor. She looked out of the window as she sipped her tea in the lounge. All the adventures they had shared. Rose felt like she had gotten to know him on a more emotional level, not to mention falling in love with him all over again. There was something about that daft old alien that kept her coming back.

Rose was brought back from the memories due to the voice that filled the lounge through the intercom: _Flight 2293 to London Heathrow will begin boarding in 30 minutes. First-class passengers please report to the gate door in 5 minutes for priority boarding. Thank you. _

'_Maybe I'll be able to sleep this time…', _Rose thought as she took a seat in one of the armchairs. As she looked through her 'bigger-on-the-inside' bag, a young man took a seat next to her.

"Excuse me miss", the young man said to her in a distinct accent. Rose looked up and saw a friendly looking face.

"Hello. You alright?", she said to him.

"Hello. Are you Miss Rose Tyler?", he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry mate, but why do you want to know?", she said tensing up slightly.

At that moment her phone rang. She glanced down at it and saw that the caller ID said: _Jack Harkness. _

"Give me a moment please", she said to the young man as she answered.

"Hi Jack. I'm getting ready to board the plane soon. Everything alright?"

"Rosie. If everything went according to plan, there is a handsome man next to you. Is this correct?", Jack said to her.

"Yeah! Wait. Is he one of yours?", she asked him.

"Give him a chance to introduce himself. I'll see you soon Rose. River and I will be at the airport. Wow. Never thought I'd say something like that. I'm so used to just zapping in and out of places. Have a safe trip.", Jack said to her as he hung up.

She put her phone in her pocket and looked at the young man next to her, "Are you one of Jack's friends?"

He grinned at her and extended his hand. "Ianto Jones, at your service. We haven't had the chance to properly meet yet but Jack speaks very highly of you."

Ianto paused for a moment before laughing, "He also said that you were jeopardy friendly. Of course, being friends with Jack does tend to do that."

She grinned back, "He wasn't wrong about that. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones."

"Please, call me Ianto.", he replied.

"Are you on this flight?", Rose asked.

"Yes. There's too many people that don't want you around Miss Tyler. Since you aren't using a _conventional_ method of travel that you and Jack tend to use, we took precautionary steps to ensure you have a relaxing and safe flight."

She was about to say something regarding not needing protection when she remembered what River had said to her the last time they had spoken, _We all need protection sometimes._

"Thank you Ianto, and please, call me Rose."

Ianto smiled widely and motioned that they should get up and go to the boarding door. Once the stewardess had checked their tickets, they took a seat in the spacious first class section of the airplane. Ironically enough, the seats were a TARDIS blue.

Rose and Ianto spoke for about four hours during the flight, after which Ianto convinced Rose she should extend her seat and make it into a bed so she could sleep.

"You have to sleep Rose. Otherwise Jack will kill me!", Ianto said to her after he noticed Rose wasn't sleeping.

She turned on her elbow to face him, "I'm trying. Honestly. I just can't stop thinking about him."

Ianto didn't need any hints as to who "him" was referring to, "Jack actually wanted to talk to you about that. He reckons he's found him. He isn't sure though if it's at the right point. There are a few things the Doctor has to live through, like the 27 planets ordeal, otherwise it'll change your future as well. Sleep. Please. I'll let you know when we're in London okay?"

Rose sighed and sipped some of the tea that the cabin crew had brought her, "I suppose you're right. I'm no good to anyone if I'm half-asleep."

**~*~*~**_**Back in Torchwood**_***~*~*~**

"She's on her way now", Jack said to the curly-haired woman in front of him.

River smiled at Jack, "Is it strange for you, having just seen Rose with the Doctor and now seeing her before she has the Doctor? She had told me about you being there at one point while she was searching but you didn't know at the time until I realized it's because I sent you. As the Doctor says 'wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey'. Take Rose to him. I trust you to come up with a plan to ensure they're alone and speak about everything that has happened. Rose needs this. She still has a long way to go."

Jack looked at the clock, _8:30AM_. "We should get going. Rose doesn't have any luggage thanks to the bag you gave her. She won't take long. Ianto is with her just to make sure everything goes smoothly. I don't fancy getting chucked into a supernova by your parent's best friend."

With those words, they linked hands and walked off before zapping out of Torchwood and into a special location set up at the London Heathrow Airport. It came in handy having agents at different points in the country.

***~*~**_**On the plane**_***~*~**

Rose awoke slowly as Ianto's voice drew clearer, "We're landing in about half an hour Rose.."

She opened her eyes and saw Ianto grinning at her. He was drinking some coffee and he beckoned her to the coffee that had been left for her.

"Mmkay. Thanks.", she said groggily. It had been ages since she had slept longer than 2 hours. Well, except with the Eighth Doctor, but that was different. Being on the TARDIS always enabled her to sleep comfortably.

After she drank the coffee, she noticed the small toothbrush and toothpaste that had been left by the airline and decided to wash up before they landed. About 20 minutes later, they landed in London safely much to their relief.

They walked out of the plane, stretching as they went. Once they had passed the 'arrivals' gate, they looked around for the familiar faces that were expecting them. Rose smiled when she saw Jack intensely focused on whatever River was saying.

"Should we try to surprise them?", Ianto said to her as he watched Jack and River. If any two people were perfect for each other; aside from the Doctor and Rose, it was these two. Half the time it seemed like they were in a contest to see who could be more flirtatious.

Rose nodded and they began walking within the crowd and started approaching the couple from behind.

"Ianto… on second thought. Maybe we shouldn't. River wouldn't hesitate to shoot if she thought Jack was in danger; granted he can't really die, but still. I don't think Jack would think twice either if it means keeping her safe.", Rose said as they walked.

Ianto stopped for a moment and grinned, "You're right! I think Jack would murder us. Let's just say a good old fashioned 'hello'."

As they approached Jack and River, they bumped into someone who was dressed quite peculiarly.

"So sorry", apologized the strange man as he walked off in a hurry while a young woman followed him. All they heard was something along the lines of "finding Bessie".

The pair of them looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Doesn't get much stranger than that! Did you catch a glimpse at the cape he was wearing?"

However, any thought of theater-esque capes was soon pushed out of their minds as Jack and River saw them. Jack went over and hugged Ianto tightly as River hugged Rose. Once they had all exchanged hugs and hellos, they walked off towards the teleportation area that had been set up for them by the undercover Torchwood agent at the airport.

Once they arrived in Torchwood, Ianto went off to make his famous coffee, leaving River and Jack to catch Rose up on what they had discovered.

"So Rosie, down to business. I think I found him. I managed to track down the TARDIS's signal but I'm not sure where he is in his timeline. We can go and find him. If it is after your second separation, then I can drop you off there. If not, we can stay for about twenty-four hours after which he will have to lock away the memories. Normally I'd say we stay longer considering it's a time machine but it's too close to our timelines. It might cause unwanted problems.", Jack said to her.

Rose looked at River questioningly, "Should we go and find him? I don't know if I can deal with leaving him again."

River smiled sadly at her as she glanced at Jack, "I know. How do you think I feel with Jack? The Jack you see here is actually from your future. The Jack that is along your timeline is away at the moment. I have to check continuously where I am with people, especially with you and Jack so I don't say too many spoilers. Just trust him. He knows what he's doing."

Jack placed his hand over River's hand and gave her a short but sweet kiss, "I'll be in touch River."

Rose turned around to give them a moment of privacy.

After a moment, River tapped her on the shoulder, "Best of luck Rose. I'll see you soon sweetie."

Ianto returned at that moment and set a cup of coffee down in front of River as he sat down as well.

Jack gave them both a mock salute and took Rose's hand as he set their coordinates on his vortex manipulator. A second later, they zapped out of Torchwood and zapped into a garden.

***~*~***_**England, 1926*~*~***_

"Jack! Look! There's the TARDIS!", Rose exclaimed.

She pulled out the key that was safely secured on her neck and ran to the TARDIS. Jack ran after her as she unlocked the door. They stepped inside and looked around only to find the TARDIS completely empty.

"Just enjoy your time with him okay Rosie? You'll find him, don't worry.", he said to her as they called out to the Doctor.

After a while, they ran into each other slightly panting from running around the TARDIS.

"Any luck?", Rose asked as she ran into Jack.

He shook his head, "Our best bet is to just wait for him to return from whatever they're doing. Let's go to the library and see what we can find!"

_Sexy, how is he…?, _Rose called out to the TARDIS.

_I'm so glad you returned my little wolf. He is better than when you left him thanks to Donna. She didn't attempt to take your place in his heart and instead became his best friend, as you already know. Go read and relax in the room upstairs_, the TARDIS replied to Rose.

"Jack, I'm going to go upstairs okay?", Rose said to him.

Jack's mind had already begun to devise a plan, "Rosie, how about we surprise the Doctor? Yea, go upstairs and don't come down yet. I'll come and get you."

She nodded at him, walked upstairs and took a seat on the long couch that had appeared. She looked at the book on the table in front of her and saw one of her favorite books there, _Pride and Prejudice._ About half an hour later, the TARDIS began to shake as she took off. Rose's book slipped off her face and fell to the floor with a light -thud- as she continued sleeping soundly. Unknowingly, the TARDIS had made the room soundproof... Downstairs Jack had made himself quite comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

***~*~***_**Some time later~*~*~***_

"DOCTOR!", yelled a loud voice. Jack jumped up, and grabbed his guns instinctively and pointed them at the voice.

"Oi! Don't you point those guns at me! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HURRY YOUR SKINNY SELF IN HERE!", Donna yelled.

The Doctor came running into the library with such force that he skied across the floor before hitting a couch the TARDIS placed to break his run. He fell with a slight grunt as he tried to regain his balance. The Doctor looked at what Donna was pointing at and felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Hey Doc. It's been a while." Jack said to him putting his guns away, slightly red, as the Doctor stared at him in sheer shock.

"Jack!" the Doctor said, "How?"

"Long story Doc. I er- was in the neighborhood and saw the TARDIS. I asked her nicely to let me in and she did! I don't know how long I've been in here. I was reading and fell asleep."

"Let me go and steady the TARDIS so we can talk. Just keep Donna company and please behave!", the Doctor said as he walked off into the console room.

Jack waited until the Doctor was out of sight and started explaining to Donna that it wasn't just him on the TARDIS.

"You mean to say Rose Tyler is here too?! Why didn't you tell the Doctor?", Donna asked Jack quietly as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I want to surprise him but I need your help with this… Donna, has the Doctor been sad at times?", Jack asked her as he sat down in a chair.

Donna nodded and replied, "Yea, I don't know what to do at times. I asked the TARDIS for help but I didn't receive a response. I've walked past her room a few times and I've seen him go into it… We need to do something. What about Rose?"

Jack grimaced, "The thing is that Rose & I are from the future… There are certain things he can't know yet. You understand the thing with time right? How certain events have to happen while others can be changed? Right now is a moment that can be changed, for now. He won't have any recollection of having seen us until Rose finds the right version of the Doctor that coincides with her timeline and tells him about this. There is one thing we can do though…"

Donna nodded and grinned, "You mean a way we can get them together even if its just for today?"

He smiled at her, "I like the way you think Donna Noble!"

With that, they began planning out the perfect way they could get the Doctor and Rose to be alone and actually talk about their feelings; something neither had been able to do up until now.

~*~*_An hour later*~*~_

"Doctor?", Donna called out as they walked to the console room.

The Doctor looked up as he saw Jack and Donna approaching him, and Donna asked him "Doctor, can we go somewhere warm please? Like a beach? A proper beach."

He looked at Jack and then at Donna, "Why not? Any ideas Jack?"

Jack looked at him, "Lets go to an island! I want to swim with dolphins."

Donna grinned and motioned him to go.

"Right then, allons-y!", he said delightfully.

"Doctor let's rent out a motor boat. Just put a cloaking device on the TARDIS and relax properly. It's been ages since I've been in boat. Well the space ones don't really count…", Jack said as he began to trail off.

The Doctor set coordinates for an island matching Jack's description/requests and after a few shudders and shakes, landed the TARDIS.

"Let's have some fun! Oh for goodness sake, take that coat off!", Donna exclaimed as she saw the Doctor starting to walk out in his usual attire.

The Doctor glanced at Donna and grudgingly walked back into the TARDIS to switch up his clothing for something more appropriate. When he walked back out, they noticed he had traded in his usual suit for a simple white shirt with khaki trousers and sandals.

"Go ahead Doctor, I'll catch up with you and Donna. Just go to the resort I showed Donna on the map where you can swim with the dolphins. I have to change and make sure I let Torchwood know I'll be a while.", Jack said to the Doctor as he glanced quickly at Donna.

Donna and the Doctor began to walk through the island and came across the resort Jack had told her about.

"Doctor, have you ever gone swimming with dolphins but blindfolded? You know, letting the dolphin guide you?", Donna asked him as they approached the ticket office.

***~*~***_**Back on the TARDIS~*~*~***_

Jack stepped into the hidden TARDIS after making sure he wasn't followed and walked to the library.

"Rose!", he called out to her as he walked towards the room he had left her in.

"Jack! Sorry, fell asleep. Did the Doctor come back?", Rose asked him.

He avoided her question and instead asked her another question, "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded, "Yea, of course I do!".

"Okay. Good. Then go and get into a bathing suit of your choice. The TARDIS will give you choices. Put something over it, a hat wouldn't be a bad idea. Meet me back in the console room when you're done. No questions!", Jack said to her grinning.

About fifteen minutes later, Rose stepped out in a light blue and red vintage bikini she found in the wardrobe with a white beach dress and a red hat rimmed with white.

Jack extended his hand to her, "Is it alright if I blind-fold you? I want to show you something but it's a surprise! Don't worry, it's something good."

"If it were anyone else, I would not agree to this but I'm trusting you", she replied as Jack placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Just listen to my voice. I'll be guiding you to our final location.", Jack told her as he held her hand.

About twenty minutes later, Rose felt herself being guided into something that felt like a pool and came across something wet and breathing. As she ran her hands across the creature, she recognized it as a dolphin.

She felt Jack next to her and heard him whisper, "Just relax and let the dolphin guide you."

***~*~***_**On the other side of the pool*~*~***_

"Donna, what are we doing?", the Doctor asked.

He heard Donna sigh as he looked around in the darkness.

She said, "Just trust me alien boy. Don't move the blindfold and just enjoy yourself. I'll be on a dolphin as well!"

He sighed and grabbed onto the dolphin as he forced himself to relax. Donna's dolphin went over towards Jack's dolphin.

"Now we wait…", Donna said to Jack in a quiet voice.

They let their dolphins swim around as they laughed with the races their dolphins raced each other.

Rose felt herself gliding through the water slightly brushing up against someone. After a few more bumps she called out, "Jack? Is that you?"

She felt her dolphin swim away just as the Doctor felt around him, "Who is that? Donna, that's not you is it?

Unknowingly to the Doctor and Rose, the dolphins they were on had been trained to swim in an '8' shape, briefly touching. After the fourth time they made contact, the Doctor removed his blindfold and wiped the water from his face. At that same moment, the dolphin that kept brushing up next to him brought its passenger who also removed her blindfold. They stopped in shock and released their dolphins as they grinned in sheer delight. They spun in the water and saw that the dolphins that had brought them had risen up from the water and were clapping along with their trainers, Donna and Jack.

"Doctor?!", Rose exclaimed just as the Doctor said, "Rose?!"

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Part 2! **_


	2. Love Beyond All Others (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay. I've had one hell of a summer so far. I've been dealing with a break-up, trying to get used to being back in the United States after being away for half a year, studying for the GRE exam and prepping for graduate school applications that will start in September. **

**Fun fact: The wine that is mentioned in this chapter is actually very delicious. I visited Cardiff and went to the Bosphorus Turkish Restaurant seen in "Boom Town" (Series 1; Episode 11). The restaurant is a little expensive if you're going from $ to £ but it was well worth it (for me, anyways).**

**As always, I don't own Doctor Who, it's actors/actresses or characters. :| **

**Here's part 2 of the chapter **_**Love Beyond All Others **_**! **

***~*~***_**Previously*~*~***_

"_Doctor?!", Rose exclaimed just as the Doctor said, "Rose?!"  
_

* * *

"What are you doing here Rose?", the Doctor asked, laughing as he felt her joy wash over him.

Rose rushed over through the water as the Doctor crashed into her and pulled her into his arms laughing and smiling harder than he could have thought possible.

She held on to him as he placed his hands on her face, still grinning. Rose took one look at him and hugged him even tighter, a hug the Doctor happily returned.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this happy", Jack said to Donna as they watched their friends hugging tightly.

She smiled at Jack, "We did pretty good, bringing them together with this little surprise."

The four of them laughed as the two dolphins that had brought Rose and the Doctor shared what appeared to be a kiss.

The Doctor held on to Rose as they made their way towards the shallower end where they could stand easily, almost afraid that if he let her go, he would wake up. Once they had reached the side of the pool, Rose looked at the Doctor. He was more toned than the last time she had seen him and was wearing some simple beach shorts. Donna and Jack were standing next to them; Donna in a one piece red bathing suit that suited her well while Jack stood in dark blue beach shorts.

For the next two hours or so, they played with the dolphins, watched them do tricks, raced each other and fed them. When they finished up, they got out and began walking through the green island just chatting. Rose and the Doctor were walking slowly unsure of what to say and in those brief moments, they noticed that Jack and Donna had nodded at each other. Before The Doctor and Rose could say anything to them, the dynamic duo ran off laughing.

They continued walking and turned the corner where they saw that Jack and Donna had stopped.

"Its been beautiful here Doctor…", Rose said softly.

The Doctor stopped walking and reacher for her hand, "The most beautiful moments have been lived with you."

She looked down at their interlinked hands, "It all feels like a dream…"

At that precise moment, Jack popped back up again, "I'm hungry. Donna is hungry. Are you two hungry?"

Rose laughed, "Yea, I'm starving. Normally I'd be craving chips but I want seafood this time. What about you Doctor?"

The Doctor replied with a warm smile, "I'll go anywhere you go."

Donna appeared next to Rose, "Well it's settled! I was talking to a fisherman and he said the best seafood is on another smaller island about 25 minutes away by boat ride. Let's go?"

Rose placed her arms around the Doctor's and looked up at him. He remained quiet for a moment as he looked the his three companions and grinned wildly, "Allons-y!"

They walked over to the fisherman Donna had told them about who said, "Welcome! I'll be taking you to the island. I'll be returning at 6PM before the waves become unmanageable. I'll be picking you up in the same location where I will leave you."

* * *

About 25 minutes later, they pulled up into the beautiful small island. Donna and Jack immediately started acting like children and ran into the waves, having sand fights, behaving as if they had known each other for years upon years.

The Doctor and Rose laughed at their two friends and laughed but remained silent, unsure of what to do. So much time had passed, much more for Rose than the Doctor. They sat down on a natural sand ridge and looked out into the horizon, the sun beaming down on them.

The Doctor smiled at Rose and flicked a small amount at her, to which she countered with a laugh and another flick of sand.

"Lets take a walk! The four of us!", Donna exclaimed as she and Jack led the way. Rose and the Doctor got up and began walking behind them. Without warning, Jack grabbed Donna's hand and began running fast.

"Wh-?", began the Doctor as they chased after them.

After a while, they all slowed down to a walk, laughing madly and reached one of the seafood restaurants the fisherman had told them about. A waiter came over and greeted them very friendly and waited as they chose what to eat. The Doctor looked down at his menu, unsure of what to order. Rose glanced down at her menu and chose their specialty; lobster (or at least the planet's version of lobster) with a side of fresh vegetables. Jack didn't even bother asking for a menu and ordered off the top of his head while Donna asked for a salmon cooked in butter and garlic with a side dish of half a dozen oysters. The three of them looked at the Doctor who was still glancing at the menu. He looked up, "Okay, okay. I will the 'Seven Seas' soup!"

"Perfect, what about drinks?", the waiter asked them. "I'll have a banana shake!", the Doctor exclaimed. Rose and Donna each chose a margarita while Jack chose an ice cold beer known well to the planet.

They had all finished their food and drinks about two hours later and were just relaxing watching the waves rolling lazily against each other on the horizon. They eventually got up and began walking around the island. The Doctor and Rose went ahead first while Jack and Donna followed closely behind.

Eventually Rose and the Doctor became so engulfed in each other's conversation that they didn't notice Jack and Donna disappearing.

"Doctor? Where have Jack and Donna gone?", Rose said as she spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing dynamic duo.

He stopped walking and looked around. The Doctor placed his hands on his head in frustration as he went to sit down on the sand ridge. Donna and Jack were nowhere to be seen, they were supposed the get the boat together back to the main island, the island was rather large, and he was out of reach from his TARDIS which was in the hotel island.

He began to walk around in circles and noticed a single rose with note attached on the sandy floor near the last spot they had seen Jack and Donna.

He opened it and read, _We understand both of you must be - _"Rose come look at this!".

Rose walked over and looked at the note that the Doctor was holding, _We understand both of you must be wondering what just happened. Donna and I have gone off to explore the island. Just follow all the clues for a surprise we have waiting for you two. We are sorry but we have arranged the boat to come pick you two up tomorrow morning. Donna and I will be long gone by the time you read this note. Have fun! xx _

"Can you believe this?", the Doctor said. "Why would they leave us just like this? I don't even have my sonic screwdriver with me!"

Rose replied, "I don't know Doctor. It's Jack I suppose. You know how he can be! I dunno about Donna since I don't know her well."

They continued walking along the perimeter and saw a small hay shack with a purse on the ground with a note saying, "For: The Doctor & his Rose. OPEN ME"

Rose opened the purse and found a large pink heart with a small map and a note attached that read, "Walk 100 steps north for the next clue".

On the side of the purse was a red rose.

The Doctor picked up the red rose and gave it to Rose with a smile before taking her hand and walking.

"What do you suppose it is Doctor?", Rose said to him.

The Doctor replied absentmindedly, "Hmm?"

Rose laughed, "The surprise Doctor. What do you reckon it is?"

"I don't know. Is this what you lot always feel like, not knowing? I don't like this feeling.", the Doctor said.

That particular statement caused Rose to burst into laughter.

They could feel the sun scorching on them; of course they had to pick a planet that had nearly 17 hours of bright sunlight. When they reach the next marker, they began to laugh. It was a banana with a small map attached. The map showed that they had to walk a bit of a distance upwards and then then parallel to the shimmering ocean.

"Doctor, they certainly know you well! What better way to get your attention than with bananas?"

* * *

When they finally reached their final location according to the map, the sun did not feel quite as hot. What they saw surprised them and made the Doctor blush a little.

J_ack, what on earth are you planning?!_ Rose thinks. She was aware that he knew her from the future, just like River did.

As they approached their surprise, they saw that a TARDIS blue thick blanket was laid out on the sandy ground under a canopy decorated with a few red roses across the poles. At one corner of the small canopy they found a picnic basket with fruits and two bottles of _Las Pastos Merlot_ rose wine from the Bosphorus Turkish Restaurant they had all visited together when they had last encountered Margaret Slytheen in Cardiff.

Rose smiled fondly. Apparently Jack had remembered that was the wine she and the Doctor would drink when they all traveled together. It had become symbolic of their group at the time; The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey.

The Doctor bent down, reached for two wine glasses and poured some in before handing one over to Rose. They gave each other a smile and took a small drink.

"Delicious as ever…", Rose said with a small laugh.

"I haven't had it since the last time we were together..", The Doctor said.

He looked out towards the ocean where the sun was beginning to set slowly. Rose looked at the Doctor as he turned his gaze towards her her. He softly brushed his hand along the side of her face and thought _I can't believe you're here._

Rose raised her own hand and placed it over his before pressing her lips to his hand. She glanced over at the sun and moon that were shining together for those few moments. The Doctor looked at her and then looked at the moon and sun, "They remind me of us…; the moon and the sun, I mean. Together for brief moments before they're forced apart again… I'm going to forget whatever you tell me until we meet again. Judging from your behavior, you haven't seen me in a long time. Am I correct?"

Rose nodded but remained silent.

"Rose, how long has it been? For you, I mean.", the Doctor asked.

"Not sure.. I haven't really made notes. I spent 10 years in Pete's World and I've already been in this one a while.."

He placed his wine down and put his hands gently on Rose's forearms and leaned in slowly, their foreheads touching as they cherished this moment. They each had slightly different reasons of course. The Doctor cherished it for as long as possible since he already knew he would have to forget this for an unknown amount of time. Rose cherished it even further because she knew it would keep her going until she found the right version of her Doctor.

They remained in that position for a fair amount of time and walked over to the sandy beach.

"Doctor, what has happened for you since we last saw each other?", Rose asked.

He readjusted himself and placed his head on her lap, "Well, I traveled with a medical student named Martha. It was going fine at first but then she started to fancy me and I noticed she would take offense if I mentioned you. I dunno. It would have been easier to just travel alone. After a while, she decided to leave. She realized I wasn't going to ever like her as more than a friend. After that, I found Donna again. We just finished with Pompeii… quite literally actually. Apparently I cause Mt. Vesuvius to explode on Pompeii. Well, actually there were these aliens and I had to choose…"

Rose gave him a small smile and wrapped her hand around his, "I know Doctor."

_He still hasn't found me the second time then. I'm still too early in the timeline. Damn! _

"What about you Rose?", the Doctor asked her.

"Hm? Oh, I've been traveling around looking for you. I've come across your Eighth self, I've run into different versions of Jack-"

The Doctor stopped her, looking alarmed, "Different versions of Jack?"

"What I meant was a Jack from my own timeline and a Jack further down my timeline. I've been leading myself to different points apparently. Jack and a woman named River appear every so often to assist."

The Doctor's face stayed in deep thought before saying, "Oh! So the Jack we have right now is from your future which is how he knew to set all of this up?"

Rose nodded, "That's my best guess."

He smiled at her, "So what else has my pink and yellow human been up to since we last saw each other? Or rather, since you last saw me?"

She grinned, "Well, I finished my A-levels, got a Bachelors & a Masters degree in Cultural Anthropology since I had learned enough from all our travels. Now I'm here again!"

The Doctor smiled at his pink and yellow girl, allowing the remaining sun to wash over them.

They eventually got back up and walked to their canopy under the stars. Once they had settled themselves back down, the Doctor stepped closer to Rose and moved one of his hands and placed it at the back of her neck while one traveled to her back. She placed her hands on his arms as he gently tilts her head back, ever so slightly.

He hesitated for a moment, testing the waters, and Rose took the opportunity. She lifted herself by a few inches and met his lips with hers. His hand griped tighter at her as he deepened the kiss and she moves her hands and places them around his neck. He realized now that he had never kissed her like this. Both times had been when Rose was under some type of influence. The first was when Rose was the Bad Wolf and the second time when she was possessed by Cassandra.

The Doctor was slightly startled when he felt her tongue running across his lip as she asked permission to enter. He willingly accepted and deepened the kiss further. He explored her mouth as he had never explored anything before.

She brought herself closer to him as his grip on her tightened around her waist. He was tracing circles at this point.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke away ever so slightly to catch their breath. The Doctor was breathless. That was not something that happened often.

He looked down at her and smiled his smiled reserved just for her. Nothing else mattered. He deserved one day. Just one day with her was all he had hoped for. No aliens. No threats. Just the two of them, as it should be.

She grinned. She had come to realize a long time ago that she was incredibly lucky. She was loved by the Doctor as no human could possibly love. He loved her in various forms and so far she had experienced love through his 8th, 9th and 10th regeneration. Each distinct but alike all the same.

He stroked her bottom lip softly with his thumb, and closed his eyes; whispering "Rose..."

Her heartbeat increased at that simple statement.

"Yes?", she replied back softly as she brought him even closer that before.

He was moving his hand up and down her back softly, fingers occasionally hitching onto her blouse and lifting it slightly.

He didn't reply and kissed her again, this time running his hands up and down her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly removed his tie. Their tongues were dancing while Rose slowly undid a button at a time.

He stopped kissing her on the lips and instead left a trail of kisses along her neck and jawline before saying softly with arousal "Rose... You know, sure you know that I.. love you. Are you sure you want to continue? I want you to be absolutely sure."

She imitated him and kissed him on the jawline before saying, "Absolutely sure. Are you?"

He pulled back just enough to look at her. His eyes were full of love just for her, "You're the one I love. You're the one I want to bond with. You have to understand that once we bond, it's for eternity & beyond that. Are you still sure?"

She nodded, "I'll let you see into my mind when we bond. There are things there that I can't fully explain yet. I don't know the answer myself. I want you, my Doctor, to be mine just as I am yours..."

Night had fallen and the stars shimmered in stunning beauty. Almost as beautiful as they were in person.

He put his hands on the sides of her face and leaned in once more. This kiss spoke of the purest of loves that was scattered amongst the stars, a love that overcame everything and would continue to overcome everything.

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize for not writing any lemony-filled scenes but I am absolute rubbish at it. I'm 21 and I still can't write these things. I've met 14 year olds who write lemon scenes far more complex than I could ever hope to write! It's so bad that even my mum makes fun of me, haha. Er… is anyone interested in helping me out in the future with any scenes like these? **

**Thanks! xx**

Chapter 14 will be up in about 2 weeks [hopefully]!


End file.
